Timeline
This is a timeline of the events relevant to the Honorverse's history. Several different date formats are used: * Before Christ (BC) – dates increase as you go back in time * Anno Domini (AD)Not to be confused with Ante Diaspora (AD) or Common Era (CE) – both begin with year 1 of the Gregorian calendar * Post Diaspora (PD) – first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 PD = 2103 CE * Ante DiasporaNot to be confused with Anno Domino "Year of our Lord" (AD), the use of AD as reference to Ante Diaspore is avoided to minimize confusion – Before first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 Ante Diaspora = 2102 CE. Dates increase as you go back in time. * After Landing (AL) – Colony Ship Jason lands on Manticore - 0 AL = 1416 PD, counted in Manticoran years (1 Manticoran year = 1.73 T-year) Before Christ * Millenia ago – The Alphane civilization settles on a number of planets in the Galaxy, and eventually vanishes. ( ) * Roughly 200 BC – Sun Tzu of China writes The Art of War. ( ) Common Era * 17th Century CE – Isaac Newton formulates his laws of gravity. ( ) * 1740–1786 CE – Frederick the Great rules Prussia. * Early 19th Century CE – General Clausewitz writes On War during the Napoleonic Era of the Final Age of Western Imperialism. Oliver Perry leads U.S. forces against the English in the Battle of Lake Erie. The Battle of Lake Champlain is also fought. ( ) * around 1835 CE – Baseball is invented on Earth. * Mid-19th Century CE – Matthew Perry helps open up U.S. trade with Japan. ( ) * Mid-20th Century CE – World War II is fought; Attack on Pearl Harbor, Battle of Midway, and Battle of Savo Island take place during. * 2064 CE (38 Ante Diaspora) – The Lunar Revolt breaks out against Earth in the Sol System. ( ) Post Diaspora 1st Century PD * 2103 CE (1 PD) – The Great Diaspora of Man begins. ( ) 3rd Century PD * 203 PD – Lao Than discovers the cure for lung cancer. ( ) 5th Century PD * 478 PD – Cryogenics becomes available. ( ) * 488 PD – Church of Humanity Unchained colonists leave Earth for the Yeltsin's Star System. ( ) 6th Century PD * 562 PD – Frederick Clarke discovers the Manticore System. 8th Century PD * c753 PD – The Franchot et Fils survey ship Suffren departs Earth for the Manticore System. ( ) * c763 PD – Suffren arrives and conducts the first survey of the Manticore System. ( ) * c764 PD – Suffren departs Manticore System for Earth. * 774 PD – Manticore Colony, LTD establishes rights to the Manticore System. ( ) * 10/24/775 – The colony ship ''Jason'' leaves Earth for Manticore. ( ) 10th Century PD * 943 PD - The Final War officially ends. * 988 PD – Colonists land on Grayson in the Yeltsin's Star System. ( ) 11th Century PD * 1003 PD – Hugh Yanakov choses a site for his family home near snow-capped mountains. ( ) 12th Century PD * Early 12th Century PD – By this time, the colonists on Grayson lost most of their technological knowledge that they brought from Earth. ( ) * ~ 1103 PD – The martial art form coup de vitesse is developed on the planet Nouveau Dijon. ( ) 13th Century PD * 13th Century PD – The Grayson Civil War was fought between the Moderates and the Faithful. The Moderates defeated the Faithful and exiled them to the planet Masada. ( ) * 1246 PD – Scientists on the planet Beowulf perfected the impeller drive. ( ) * 1273 PD – Adrienne Warshawski invented the Warshawski sail. ( ) Tanakov wrote his book Tenets of War soon afterwards. ( ) * 1273 PD Solarian League founded.(HH1) 15th Century PD * 1410 PD - The Eridani Edict is legislated. * 3/21/1416 PD / 0 AL – The first shuttle from the Jason landed on Manticore. ( ) * 1454 PD/22 AL – The Manticoran Plague strikes. ( ) * 1454 PD – The Visigoth Wormhole Junction is discovered. ( ) * 1460 PD – The Mesa System is settled by the Detweiler Consortium. ( ) * 1468 PD – Stephanie Harrington is born on the planet Meyerdahl. * 1479 PD – Treecats discovered by Stephanie Harrington and first adoption takes place. ( ) * Late 1400's – The Detweiler Consortium is renamed Manpower Incorporated. ( ) 16th Century PD * 16th Century PD – Gustav Anderman founded the Anderman Empire. ( ) * early 16th Century PD – The Danak System was colonized. ( ) * 1505 PD – Royal Manticoran Naval Academy admits its first class of midshipmen. ( ) * 1509 PD – First class of midshipmen graduate from the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy (SI1) * 1528 PD/ 65 AL - King Michael begun the construction of the cathedral. (HH9) * c1567 PD – Ninth Amendment to the Manticoran Constitution ratified giving Treecats thier basic rights as a sentient species. ( ) * c1572 PD – Stephanie Harrington dies on the planet Sphinx. * 1585 PD – The Manticore Wormhole Junction was discovered. ( ) 17th Century PD * 1601 PD/107 AL – Richtman Corporation begins lobbying to overturn Ninth Amendment. ( ) * c1605 PD – Richtman Corporation exposed by newsmedia as a Manpower Incorporated front company. * 1632 PD – Crown Princess Adrienne is born. * 1642 PD/130 AL – Queen Solange is killed in an apparent accident aboard the Royal Yacht HMS Queen Elizabeth I. The Admiralty Building was constructed in Landing. ( ), ( ) * 1652 PD – Crown Princess Adrienne survives an assasination attempt and is adopted by a treecat on a state visit to Sphinx. * 1660-1662 PD - Edward Saganami Campaign against the Ranier Pirates (JIR 1) * Aug 11 1672 PD (JIR 1) or 1676 PD ( ) – Battle of Carson 18th Century PD * 1700 PD/182 AL – The Republic of Haven became the People's Republic of Haven and started using the DuQuesne Plan, which used a kind of deficit spending that created a welfare state. ( ) * 1703 PD – The first vessel from outside the Yeltsin's Star System visited the planet Grayson. ( ) * 1740s PD – The Havenite constitution was effectively abandoned by the Legislaturists. (HH11) * 1760 PD – Founding of the Charleston Center for Admiralty Law. ( ) * 1778 PD - the Technical Conservation Act was legislated in the People's Republic of Haven. ( ) * 1790 PD/216 AL – The twelfth Earl of White Haven was born. ( ) 19th Century PD * 1800 PD – A chair commissioned by the eleventh Earl of White Haven was built in the Sandalwood System. ( ) Alfredo Yu's family were Dolists since around this time. ( ) * 1804 PD- The treasury of the People's Republic of Haven was effectively empty. ( ) * 1807 PD – Raoul Courvosier was born. ( ) * 1817 PD – Iris Babcock was born on Gryphon. ( ) * 1820 PD/233 AL – The ''Courageous''-class light Cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] was commissioned. Hamish Alexander was born. ( ) * c1843 – The Greenbriar-Chanticleer War took place. ( ) * 1847 PD – Bernard Yanakov was born on Grayson. ( ) * 1850s PD – The People's Republic of Haven begin their half century of conquest. (HH2) The new Protector's Palace was built in Austin City on Grayson. ( ) * 1852 PD/251 AL – Alistair McKeon was born. ( ) * 10/1/1859 PD/256 AL – Honor Harrington was born on the planet Sphinx. ( ) * 1860 PD – Jared Mayhew was born on Grayson. ( ) * Apr 1861 PD - massacre of Dolist protest marchers in the People's Republic of Haven. * 1863 PD – Iris Babock enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. Grayson started to build its first orbital stations. ( ) * 1865 PD/260 AL – The Basilisk System was discovered and annexed by Manticore. Horace Harkness enlisted in the RMN. ( ) * 1868 PD – Tomas Ramirez was born on the planet San Martin. Grayson and Masada started to vastly improve their technological level. The First Grayson-Masadan War was fought. ( ) * Dec 21, 1870 PD – Benjamin Mayhew IX was born on GraysonJesus Ramirez promoted to Commodore in the San Martin Navy. ( ) * 1872 PD - The Charles Wade Pope-class light cruisers was first introduced into the Havenite navy with the PNS Charles Wade Pope commissioned. ( ) * 1873 PD – Matthew Simonds entered Masadan politics. The [[GNS Austin Grayson|GNS Austin Grayson]] was commissioned. The Grayson Space Navy reinvented the Inertial compensator. Raoul Courvosier was in combat for the last time until the Battle of Blackbird, thirty years later. ( ) * 1875 PD/265 AL – Honor Harrington entered Saganami Island. ( ) * 1877 PD/267 AL – Prescott Tremaine was born. ( ) * 1878 PD – Captain Raoul Courvosier tutored Honor Harrington for her math class. ( ) * 1879 PD – Honor Harrington graduates from Saginami Island * 1880 PD – The Invasion of San Martin by the People's Republic of Haven took place; Tomas Ramirez and his mother and sisters escaped to Manticore. ( ) * 1881 PD – Honor Harrington was promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] as sailing master. ( ) * 1882 PD – Honor Harrington assumed command of an intrasystem LAC. (HH1) Michael Mayhew was born on Grayson. ( ) * 1883 PD – Masada started to invest one-third of their Gross system product to the Navy for their planned conquest of Grayson. ( ) * 1884 PD - The Bureau of Mental Hygiene transferred from the Ministry of Public Health to the Secretary of Public Information. ( ) * 1885 PD – Chief Elder Thomas Simonds' new wife was born. ( ) * 1886 PD - The [[PNS Conquistador|PNS Conquistador]] received the first of many "Double A" efficiency ratings in the People's Navy. (Jayne's Intelligence Review) * 1888 PD – Trevor's Star System was annexed by the People's Republic of Haven. ( ) * 1890 PD- Honor Harrington entered the Commanding Officer's Course. ( ) * 1895 PD/277 AL – Sally MacBride enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Navy. ( ) * 1896 PD – Michael Reynaud became the assistant chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. ( ) * 1897 PD – Honor Harrington assumed command of the [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]] and received the White Command Beret. Dame Estelle Matsuko becomes the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs on Medusa. ( ) ** The PNS Conquistador put down a secessionist plot in the Morell Star System. ( ) * 278 AL – The Manticoran Parliament amended Paragraph 10, Subsection 3 of the Commercial Regulations. * 1898 PD – Michael Reynaud became the chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. Alistair McKeon was assigned to [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] as tactical officer. (HH1) Benjamin Mayhew IX became Protector of Grayson. ( ) * 1899 PD – Alistair McKeon was promoted to executive officer of Fearless. ( ) 20th Century PD * Sep 3 1901 PD'''02/13/281 AL – Battle of Basilisk was fought as result of failed Havenite attempt to take over the Manticore Wormhole Junction terminus located thereevent described in HH1, date given in Jayne's * '''Apr, 1903 PD – the Second Grayson-Masadan War was fought. ( ) * Mar 5, 1905 PD – Following a series of carefully orchestrated, escalating provocations along the entire frontier of Manticoran Alliance space, the First Havenite-Manticoran War began with the First Battle of Hancock Station ( ) * Aug 18, 1907 PD - Fourth Battle of Yeltsin where the six superdreadnoughts of the Grayson Space Navy's First Battle Squadron, under the command of Admiral Honor Harrington, annihilate the three squadrons of PN battleships and escorts of Citizen Vice Admiral Alexander Thurston's Operation Dagger. ( ) * Jan 24, 1912 PD - The execution of Honor Harrington by hanging is publicly reported by Second Deputy Director of Public Information Leonard Boardman. ( ) * Oct 24, 1913 PD - Battle of Cerberus - culminating point of the POWs and political prisoners escape from Havenite secret planetary prison Hades2 years and 1 day from disaster in the Adler Stystem ( ) * December 18, 1914 PD - Esther McQueen is forced by misinterpretted events to prematurely launch her ultimately-failing coup attempt against the Committee of Public Safety. Oscar Saint-Just orders the destruction of the Octagon - the military heart of the People's Republic and located within the capital city of Nouveau Paris - by the detonation of a concealed, pre-positioned nuclear device, instantly killing McQueen and all surviving members of the Committee of Public Safety except for Saint-Just himself. ( ) * Dec 25, 1914 PD - Allied Eighth Fleet, under the command of Admiral White Haven, attacks the primary forward Republican naval base at Enki in the Barnett System. ( ) * Mar 5, 1915 PD - On the eve of Eighth Fleet's strike against the Lovat System, Oscar Saint-Just transmits a truce offer to Manticore's Eighth Fleet in the Tequila System. ( ) * Mar 31, 1915 PD - Notification arrives at Haven that the Star Kingdom of Manticore, under the newly-formed High Ridge government, unilaterally accepts the Havenite truce offer for all Alliance members. ( ) * May 10, 1915 PD - Thomas Theisman, correctly anticipating a new round of People Navy officer purges at the hand of State Security, overthrows the Committee of Public Safety and executes its chairman and sole remaining member, Oscar Saint-Just. ( ) * Aug 20, 1919 PD - The Mesan slave world Verdant Vista, in the Congo System , is liberated to become the Kingdom of Torch. ( ) * Jan 11, 1921 PD - The Talbott Constitutional Convention on Spindle passes a draft constitution for the Talbott Cluster preperatory to annexation into the Star Kingdom of Manticore. ( ) * Feb 16, 1921 PD – Battle of Monica ( ) * Jul 24, 1921 PD – Battle of Manticore ( ) * Oct 25, 1921 PD - Unprovoked attack upon units of the Royal Manticoran Navy in the New Tuscany System commited by the Solarian League Navy ( ) * Nov 17, 1921 PD - Solarian League Navy Frontier Fleet Task Group 3021 was disabled in the New Tuscany System by forces of RMN Tenth Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral Gold Peak ( ) Other Lists of Dates For some specific lists of dates you can see also: * Honor Harrington#Service Record * Monarch of Manticore * Solarian League Navy#History * History of the State Security Naval Forces * Elysian Space Navy#Evacuation of prisoners External links * timeline from davidweber.net * books timeline from davidweber.net * another books timeline from davidweber.net References Category:Chronology